


Закрытое судебное заседание

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Закрытые слушания. Ролевая игра, оживившая вечер на Бейкер-Стрит.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of "Closed Court" ( http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/13802632 ) by tweedisgood

У моего спутника Шерлока Холмса есть уникальная особенность: определённые слова − и что гораздо важнее, сценки − заводят и вдохновляют его, толкая на необычные шаги.

«Преступление», например.

Постоянные читатели моих историй, знающие, что отношение Холмса к закону − дело чести, часто игнорируют более глубокий смысл, который я туда закладываю. Законы, стоящие на защите невинных и слабых, и привлекающие к ответу преступников и власть имущих, Холмс считает справедливыми и нерушимыми даже по отношению к хамам и подлецам. А вот законы, которые защищают невежество и страх, или стоят на пути раскрытия более глубоких истин и установления настоящей справедливости, он, обращая на них мало внимания, без долгих размышлений часто нарушает.

А некоторыми законами он пренебрегает, используя это для того, чтобы занять чем-то свой мозг.

− Уотсон, − позвал он меня низким голосом поздно вечером на прошлой неделе, − вы не подойдёте сюда?

Услышав в его голосе многообещающие нотки, я не смог их проигнорировать. Вот уже несколько часов подряд он читал скучный фолиант, что-то про доказательное право, поэтому я подумал, что этой ночью мне придётся подать в отставку. Иногда у нас случались вот такие периоды засухи, чередой в несколько дней, когда я, как не пытался, никакой хитростью не мог добиться от него нежности − не говоря уже о страсти − поэтому радовался любому знаку внимания с его стороны.

Схватив мою руку, он сжал её длинными пальцами, и то, как это было сделано, заставило мой пульс ускориться. На губах Холмса появилась улыбка чёрной лисы, хитрой и одновременно смелой.

− _Вы_ могли бы осудить человека на основании одних лишь косвенных доказательств? Или слухов?

Моё сердце в предвкушении сжалось. Это подтверждало мою излюбленную мысль. Я всё так же ему необходим, он по-прежнему хочет всего этого. Чудесно.

− Я предпочитаю надёжного свидетеля, − ответил я, очень хорошо зная, что на самом деле многие из его самых успешных дел разгаданы только с помощью дедукции, без показаний свидетелей.

− О, у этого безупречная репутация − он имеет слабость к честности, прискорбную тенденцию к художественному _приукрашиванию_ , и, как я понимаю, сексуальное отклонение самого грязного вида. Сможет ли он убедить суд в необходимости использовать показания, предъявленные Короной*, против себя и своего сообщника?

Невозможно не догадаться, что некоторые из этих слов возбуждают разум − и другие части тела − единственного в мире детектива-консультанта. Он в этом не одинок.

Мне повезло.

− Это будет зависеть от того, что он предъявит. И от мастера уговоров. − Погладив тыльную сторону руки Холмса, я увидел, как при движения с кресла в мою сторону под расходящимися краями халата мышиного цвета обнажилась голая кожа. Наклонившись и осыпав поцелуями ключицу Холмса, я заставил его тяжело задышать.

− А если бы я был судьёй, а вы − членом жюри присяжных?

Я понял, куда это ведёт. Сценка в его голове была мне ясна, как будто он нарисовал её на окнах гостиной и отдёрнул шторы в сторону с присущим ему размахом.

− Тогда я должен сказать, что нам нужен зал суда. Он будет не здесь. Моя комната. Я не представляю себе вашу коллекцию уголовников в качестве публики.

− Я знаю по-крайней мере двоих из них, которые не услышат ничего такого, что уже не сделали сами. Не со мной, − торопливо добавил он, увидев выражение на моём лице.

Держась за руки и выглядя при этом как школьники, мы поднялись ко мне, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, хотя весь дом уже спал.

Холмс захлопнул дверь спальни. 

− Закрытое судебное заседание по этому делу.

− Итак. Вы клянётесь говорить правду и только правду, и да поможет вам Бог?

− Я клянусь, и да поможет мне... Холмс!

Прижав к себе и разведя мне колени, он положил руку между моих бёдер и со всей деликатностью начал ласкать.

− _Член_ суда присяжных, обратите пристальное внимание на показания, которые вы собираетесь заслушать.

− Вы неисправимы.

− Всегда. Помолитесь и продолжайте.

− О, Боже. Я... клянусь. − В одно мгновение скинув с себя халат, он остался восхитительно обнажённым. Он весь вечер был голым под серо-коричневой шерстяной фланелью, мягкой, как истоптанный газон. Я начал торопливо снимать собственную одежду, но он остановил меня, оставив без рубашки и босым.

− Пока достаточно. Расскажите суду, что вы знаете.

− Я знал обвиняемого как близкого друга в течение пятнадцати лет.

− Как друга, с которым вы... часто близки?

Любопытно, как тон голоса может изменить смысл слова.

− Так часто, как он разрешал.

Холмс поднял одну бровь, хотя его улыбка подсказала мне, что он специально держал меня на голодном пайке, не позволяя себя приласкать аж с прошлой недели.

− И как бы вы описали его привычки?

− Он склонен к... Холмс, мы должны сделать это, мы не можем не сделать... это было ужасно давно...

Он пронзил меня взглядом. Он хотел поговорить, прежде чем мы продолжим.

− Его привычка состоит в том, что он демонстрирует мне своё тело, дразня и провоцируя, пока я не смогу удержаться от того, чтобы к нему прикоснуться.

Зайдя к Холмсу за спину, я прижался к ней грудью. Держа его за талию, я прикоснулся щекой к острой лопатке и мягко подул на позвоночник, вызвав этим дрожь от расселины на подтянутой заднице до затылка.

− Да, сзади вид лучше, потому что он не видит того, что я собираюсь сделать, и может только предположить... хотя он не такой... он никогда не предполагает.

− А потом, я бы... _сделал вывод_ , что в какой-то момент вы захотите показать и своё тело.

Заведя руку назад, он с ловкостью расстегнул мои брюки.

− Если это доставит ему удовольствие.

Погладив мой член, он прислонился ко мне и откинул голову назад, чтобы не упасть на колени.

− И вам.

− Да.

Я не нашёл, что сказать, потому что, не поворачиваясь ко мне лицом, он позволял мне держать его в объятиях. Но слова пришли, когда он, лишив меня ощущения своей кожи, подвёл к кровати и обратился ко мне, попросив словом и делом.

− Вы позволите ему поцеловать вас в губы и в живот, обхватить губами розовый член, а потом, когда он оближет ваши пальцы, вы поместите их в него? Джон Уотсон, вам доставит это удовольствие?

Да, да, да. Какие ещё нужны вам доказательства, о судья, член суда присяжных и заключённый. _J’accuse_ *, Шерлок Холмс.

− Несомненно. Я позволил бы ему делать с собой абсолютно всё, что он пожелает, ему нужно только попросить.

− Абсолютно всё? А если он попросит вас встать на колени и обслужить его, если это будет его член и ваши губы, и его пальцы в вас?

Прежде чем он закончил говорить, я уже был там, склонив голову между его бёдер, с покрывалом, наброшенным вокруг моих плеч. Мой язык исследовал его; он был горько-сладким, а мои яйца поглаживали скользкие пальцы, смазанные чем-то, что было гораздо лучше, чем слюна.

Кровать исчезла, а вместе с ней пружинный матрас, крыша и стены. Единственное, что осталось на земле − две точки, где наши тела соединялись, где я принимал, а он ласкал меня. Мой рот был занят его теплом, а член буквально разрывало от давления. Когда его пальцы находили то самое место снова и снова, между этим двумя точками пробегала электрическая искра.

Мне даже не пришлось к себе прикасаться; нас сотрясли оргазмы − сначала Холмса, а потом меня. Слова оставили нас некоторое время назад, но если бы кто-либо подошёл к двери, этому человеку не нужно было бы обладать хорошим слухом, чтобы понять, чем мы занимались.

Мы устроились в объятиях друг друга. Полночи, по-крайней мере, мы могли провести вот так, а утром, когда мир и его законы вступят в свои права, должны будем расстаться, потому что тирания «благопристойности», к сожалению, пока что имела очень сильное влияние.

− Что вы скажете про ответчика? − прошептал Холмс, укладывая мою голову к себе под подбородок.

− Неисправим, − таков был мой вердикт.

− Всегда.

***

Примечания переводчика:

* − Показания, предъявленные Короной − (англ. Queen’s evidence).  
** − Я обвиняю − (фр. J’accuse).


End file.
